1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to waste line cleanout tools. More particularly the invention concerns a device which will create a series of shock reactions in the backed up water in a clogged waste line tending to break loose the blockage in the line.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Various types of tools have been suggested for clearing stoppages in clogged drains or waste lines. Many of these tools embody plungers, reciprocating pistons or suction devices which are adapted to create water or air pressure within the clogged line to attempt to clear the blockage. These devices are often cumbersome, difficult to use and frequently fail to generate sufficient pressures upon the blockage to clear the line or, could under circumstances of a severe blockage, cause a back pressure sufficient to post a hazard to the operator.
Certain types of prior art cleanout tools have been designed to create a shock wave, or shock reaction, in the water in the clogged line to attempt to loosen the blockage. Some of these devices include means for also exerting a water pressure on the blockage in addition to the shock reaction. Exemplary of this type of apparatus is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,955 issued to Canham. This device, which uses an electromagnetic unit to create an anvil-type of striking action against a piston to cause the shock reaction, represents the most pertinent art known to the present inventor.